Metiéndome en problemas de amor
by Kogarana
Summary: Alice Tears es una estudiante universitaria de 23 años que además de ser todavía virgen, jamás ha hallado la "magia" del amor, por que según ella eso es algo muy bobo y lo importante es el estudio


_**Cap 1.**_

Era como todo típico día normal en mi vida, sentada en mi escritorio mientras terminaba de organizaba el papeleo, algunos libros y apuntes de la universidad, empaque todo aquello en una caja junto al escritorio, mire mi reloj de mesa; eran las 8 de la noche, sé que no era tan tarde pero pensé: - A ver Alice Tears, es un viernes por la noche, que carajos haces sola aquí en tu casa?- Luego analicé la situación, solo soy una solterona de 23 años que no ha encontrado la "magia del amor"-Como suelen llamarlo mis compañeras que tienen pareja-

Me describo de la siguiente manera: Yo soy la típica chica que siempre lleva el mismo peinado a la universidad, que si le dicen o ve algo malo se ríe y hace como si no le importara pero en realidad le duele, que no es muy amante del maquillaje, que si se mira al espejo no se sentirá conforme con su aspecto a comparación de otras chicas, que ninguna foto suya le parecerá linda, que no busca el mismo prototipo de hombre como lo hacen las demás, que le gusta expresar sus sentimientos escribiendo, que es fanática de los libros, que es demasiado tímida, que se sonroja con facilidad, que se siente incomprendida incluso por sus padres, que por más enamora que este de un chico jamás se lo dirá porque sabe que nunca la aceptara, que así mismo es única en el universo y que no está sola en el mundo ya que alrededor suyo varias personas la quieren.

Realmente no necesito a un hombre para que me haga feliz, aun que he de admitir que tal vez una noche de lujuria y pasión no me caería mal. Ya debieron de hacerse a la idea; si, soy virgen, no he tenido dicho momento que nombre antes con nadie y es más creo que es culpa mía por ser como soy- Una mujer testadura, malgeniada, estricta y exigente- Pero mis padres me criaron así, y gracias a ello he triunfado académicamente y laboralmente en todo lo que me propuesto, pero a veces me siento mal porque en ocasiones trato muy hostilmente a mis seres queridos y no solo a ellos, a mis compañeros, pero no quiero ser así, es solo que me molesta cuando algo no sale bien y tras eso, ellos se entrometen y lo empeoran.

Pero no soy del todo una loba solitaria, tengo una que otra amiga, con quien compartir mis tristezas y penares. Una de ella es Andrea Giggles, -Tiene 24 años- ella es una buena muchacha, buena estudiante, buena persona y es muy eficiente tanto cuando se trata de la universidad como de nuestro trabajo compartido en la Cafetería Miles.

Tal vez la llamaré a ver si pasa por aquí un rato a por un café… Oh, ya me acorde, esta con su nuevo novio Evan; Obviamente no va a dejar a su novio por venir a visitar a su amiga solterona. Que haré entonces? -Pensé- Saldré y daré una vuelta por ahí o tal vez de paso me entraré a la Cafetería Miles y saludaré a mi jefe Charles, mientras tomo o como una merienda ¡si eso haré! Al fin y al cabo, esa cafetería está abierta las 24 horas, solo que hoy puedo ir tranquila ya que es mi día libre.

Cogí mi cartera con algo de dinero, pero el suficiente para mi plan, me puse una gabardina lanuda, mis guantes y una bufanda vieja- Era invierno, víspera de navidad- Y salí de inmediato de mi apartamento hacia dicha cafetería, solo intentaba corres así: 1. Llegaría más rápido y 2. Mi cuerpo entraría en calor. Estaba funcionando y al poco tiempo llegué. Entre desapercibida ya que el lugar estaba totalmente desierto.

Me senté en uno de las mesas de allí, puse mi cartera en el asiento y me dirigí al mostrador.

-Charles! Hola, vine por una merienda… estas aquí?-Grite amablemente

-Ah Hola, y tu eres?- Me respondió un muchacho atractivo y aparentemente amable

-Ah, Yo soy Alice, Alice Tears mucho gusto…. Ah y tu eres?- dije con algo de indiferencia pero con curiosidad

-Ah Yo soy Nathan, Nathan Jones, mucho gusto bella dama en que le puedo servir?-Dijo el muchacho besándome la mano derecha con delicadeza

-No, pues en realmente nada, solo venia a conversar un rato con Charles, mi jefe ya que yo trabajo aquí- Dije con un poco de disgusto por lo anterior- Y a propósito, donde esta Charles?

-El? Se fue de vacaciones y como soy sobrino suyo, me dejo a cargo del lugar- dijo el felizmente- y me alegra porque así puedo trabajar al lado de bellezas como tu- dijo ahora acercándose a mi comprometedoramente

-Que haces?! Aléjate de mi!-Dije con ira apartándolo -Pareces ser testaruda y un poco hostil… me gusta- dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Pues, si lo soy y sabes por qué? Porque me ayuda a no caer tan fácilmente en los brazos de un completo desconocido y a no ilusionarme tan fácil como aquellas mujeres que son soñadoras e ingenuas- Dije con odio hacia Nathan

-Pero sabes? Me gustan las mujeres como tú, idealistas gruñonas y de carácter fuerte, son las que son más difíciles de conquistar ósea son un reto y me encantan los desafíos- Dijo él con la mirada coqueta

¿Qué es esto? Acaso es que planea ser mi novio? No lo voy a dejar, no estoy para tanta estupidez como esa, lo único que verdaderamente necesito ahora es concentrarme en mis estudios y en la tesis que entregare pronto.

-Solo vine aquí para tomar tranquilamente un café y tal vez algo de comer, no para coquetear como cual chica desocupada-Dije molesta, comprando un café y una dona, para luego irme furiosa del lugar

-Ok! Vuelve pronto Alice… oh se me olvida, más bien… te veo el lunes Alice!- le oí gritar a lo lejos.

¿Quién se cree que es? Muchachillo engreído, no me conquistara así de fácil. De nuevo empecé a correr para no perder el calor que recogí, luego de unos minutos, ya me hallaba de nuevo en mi hogar.

Me quite la gabardina, la bufanda, los guantes y deje la cartera en el comedor de la sala. Entre en mi habitación, deje mis zapatos para así deshacerme de mi ropa y poder entrar al baño a darme una ducha caliente. Ya en la ducha, solo me concentre en enjuagar mi cabello y de lavar bien mi rostro-me encanta estar limpia y aseada- Ya pasados unos minutos me recosté en las paredes de aquella ducha, solo por relajación. -Que muchacho más molesto-pensé para mis adentros- Que le pasa? Será que le coquetea de esa forma a todas? Si es así… Oh, espera Alice, Alice, no será que ya te están idiotizando? No, eso no puede suceder… ¿Porque carajos estoy pensando en Nathan?. Lo mejor será hablar con Andrea, si, ella me hará despejar la mente por un rato con las ocupaciones del estudio-pensé tranquila-

Al cabo de unos segundo salí mi baño, me puse una pijama vieja-de esas para estar "vagabundeando" por la casa todo el día- me recogí el cabello con una coleta alta y cogí mi celular, era hora de llamar a esa chicuela loca-Así la llamo normalmente-

Marqué rápidamente su número y con tan solo un timbrazo me contesto

-Hola, Alice!- Dijo Andrea Alegremente

-Hola Andrea, oye… puedes venir? Me siento algo aburrida y ya termine con lo de mañana, podrías pasar y conversar conmigo?- Dije algo desinteresada

-Ah veras, ahora no puedo, Evan y yo… pues… él y yo pues… TU YA SABES! –Dijo ella alegremente, y por como lo decía era casi obvio que se estaba ruborizando y como no, si dentro de unas horas ella estaría teniendo sexo felizmente con su novio

-Ah ok! Perdón por molestarte, lo siento, no llamare si no hasta mañana bueno?- Dije algo triste, después de todo yo quisiera estar así, al igual que Andrea, con un buen novio y por lo que he visto Evan-Con el físico tan trabajado que tiene- debe hacérselo bien bueno a la loca esa

-Adi… *pin*-Se corto la llamada, creo que Evan no quería esperar más, supongo

Bueno, quizá yo debería estar al menos, "consintiéndome" o complaciéndome recordando un momento de Sexo desenfrenado como toda adulta –de mi edad- debería tener ya, pero no, aun sigo siendo la solterona virgen que aun que nunca lo medite demasiado antes, no quería llegar a ser.

Que terrible, ahora que analizo las circunstancias, como es navidad… Todos los solterones atractivos deben estar yéndose a vacacionar a las casas de sus familiares o a cualquier casa de algún amigo solo para contratar mujerzuelas, no tendré oportunidades de dejar mi soltería o por lo menos mi virginidad. Ya son las 12 p.m otro sábado sola. Aun que no debería estar lamentándome ya que yo misma cree este aspecto y este ambiente que me rodea, en el cual, nadie puede "entrar" en mi corazón, pero simplemente no puedo.

Mañana será otro día en la universidad y como ya aliste todo, no hay de qué preocuparme. Me recosté en la cama, me cubrí con unas sabanas y de un momento a otro me cogió el sueño.

_**Cap 2.**_

Desperté algo exaltada en la madrugada, no sé, simplemente estaba sudando como quien hubiera estado en una maratón por caridad. Tuve un sueño extraño, estaba sentada en una colina y de pronto venía un compañero de la universidad y me decía: Te encuentras bien, Alice? y de repente me caí de la colina y desperté. Fue algo muy loco, quizá debió ser por la semi-depresión previa a dormirme, realmente no sé.

Me levanté y como es costumbre, fue directo a la ducha, es temprano ya que aún faltan como 4 horas para ir a la universidad, pero aun que debería ahorrar energías y descansar, no puedo ya no me dará más sueño por ahora.

Hoy iré a mi trabajo en la cafetería y si, me tocara verme con Nathan pero creo que lo soportaré por esta vez, ya que me siento de buen humor.

Hice lo mismo, de siempre, la rutina. Me desperté, me bañe y me vestí, para luego ir al trabajo, corrí un poco para llegar más rápido y así fue. Al entrar-Como supuse- Estaba Nathan feliz esperándome

-Hola bella Alice, que tal tu día?-

-Estaba bien hasta que te vi, gracias-

-mmm aun sigues enojada por lo de hace poco?-

-Un poco, es solo que me incomoda que me saluden de esa forma tan poco formal, no estoy acostumbrada a ello, a menos de que sea Andrea o cualquiera cercano a mí-

Luego de ello, fui a los vestidores de damas para colocarme el uniforme. Al salir –Ya que el dicho baño estaba al lado del de los caballeros- me encontré con un muchacho no muy mayor que yo, parecía amable

-Hola, soy Alice y tu eres? … Trabajas aquí?

-Ah mucho gusto Alice- dijo pasándome su mano en señal de presentación- Si, si trabajo aquí, es mi primer día, Mi nombre es Paul Morrison

-Ah está bien Paul, bienvenido al trabajo- Dije amablemente- parecía algo serio y al mismo tiempo tímido-

Luego, nos dirigimos a donde Nathan ya que era él quien le tendría que explicar varias cosas a Paul para que pudiera conservar su empleo

-Quieres que te acompañe? No ha llegado ningún cliente y estoy aburrida- Le dije a Paul

-Ah no, no es necesario… estaré bien solo con el señor Jones- Dijo algo distraído y con la mirada hacia un lado, evitando mirarme de frente

-Ok! Estaré en una de las mesas, tal vez tonteando un poco con mi celular y eso-

-Bueno, hasta dentro de un rato Alice- Dijo él, yéndose rápidamente a la oficina de Charles-Ahora de Nathan-

Parece que Paul es una buena persona, es serio y parece concentrarse bastante en lo que se propone; no es como esa clase de hombre, como Nathan, que con solo ver una chica, se le lanzan como lobos hambrientos. Me agrada y eso que es solo mi primera impresión. Pero no quisiera tontear con el, es un empleado del mismo trabajo al que voy y simplemente para mí no es correcto entrar en una relación con el, ya sea fuera o dentro del trabajo

Luego de unos minutos, vi salir velozmente de la oficina, a Paul. No sé si me vio, solo corrió directamente al baño y se encerró en el. Lo poco que pude ver en su rostro, fue que estaba algo colorado-Tal vez este llorando… quizá lo despidieron o le prohibieron el empleo-pensé- Lo único que hice en el momento fue ir a verlo, y si estaba llorando, yo quería consolarlo. Llegue a la puerta de entrada al baño de caballeros y golpeé allí seguida y fuertemente.

-Paul? Paul? Estas bien?- Dije curiosa

-Si, si estoy bien (Mucho más que bien- susurro)-

-Ahh bueno, entonces me iré…- Cuando me dirigía para ver si ya llegaban clientes, salió Paul del baño, me agarro del brazo, haciéndome entrar- Que te pasa?!

-Ya has visto a Nathan, cierto? Y que te parece?- Me dijo cubriéndose la boca con su mano

-Bien, bien es amable pero es terriblemente coqueto e imprudente-La verdad me parecía atractivo- y eso que?

-Tonta, hablo de cómo te parece físicamente?-Dijo Paul

-Ah pues… Para mi es el bichejo más horrible que he visto en mi vida y no me importaría que se lo quedara cualquiera-Dije molesta, de solo recordar su coqueteo del otro día, pero la verdad quería conocerlo mejor-

-A cualquiera dices, entonces no son pareja?-Dijo Paul quitándose la mano de la boca y así dejándome ver su leve sonrojo- Entonces, puedo tontear con el? Dios! Que bien!

-Ahh? Te interesa?... entonces eres…

-Si, así es, Soy Gay y ese hombre me encanta!.., algún problema con eso?-Dijo serio, dejando de un lado su emoción

Dios! Es gay! Ahora no me debo preocupar por nada, no habrá nada entre nosotros y si el está con Nathan, el me dejara de fastidiar cada día al verme, es perfecto!

-Ah no, no te preocupes por ello, a mi me da igual si lo eres o no

-Bien, gracias por la comprensión, Alice-Dijo el tranquilo- Pero no se lo digas a Nathan, ni a nadie cercano a él, si?

-Tranquilo, es un secreto-dije amablemente

Pasaron los días y cada día que trascurría, me hacía cada vez más amiga de Paul, simplemente es un chico bastante gracioso y amable, y ya que es muy inteligente-Aun que no me quejo, admito que también lo soy- es una de esas personas que por más tiempo que pases charlando o conversando con él, nunca te aburres. Uno saca muchos temas diferentes de conversación. Supongo que por eso es mi mejor amigo.

Esto no puede ser mejor, ahora tengo un amigo hombre y que además es Gay, así no me preocuparé, ya que ninguno sentirá nada por ninguno de los 2. Para mi Paul es como mi "hermano", supongo, por eso nos llevamos tan bien.


End file.
